


Yes Yes Yes Yes

by AmeliaAurelia



Series: Our Forever [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Car Sex, Engagement, Love, M/M, Secret Calls, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: So the last month with so many secret´s phone call´s to and from his mother and to the caterers to make sure everything is perfect for my boyfriend of 3 years.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Our Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990537
Kudos: 2





	Yes Yes Yes Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it :)

The last month had been anything but easy since Harry hate his birthday and has always hated it but this year however Anne and i really want to celebrate him for once.  
So the last month with so many secret´s phone call´s to and from his mother and to the caterers to make sure everything is perfect for my boyfriend of 3 years.  
Tomorrow is the big day and Anne and my parents and sisters will make sure everything get´s ready for tomorrow night while i keep Harry away from everything and everyone.  
I´m also very nervous cause of my own gift for him but also very excited.  
I was sitting on the couch watching tv in the livingroom when Harry came in and joined me on the couch.

"Hi honey what are we watching."  
"I have no idea darling i was plating a game on my phone with the tv as background noise."  
"Alright then well instead of sitting here why don´t we head to bed."  
"I don´t really feel tired Haz" i lay my phone away "if your tired you can go."  
"Well okay i guess my dildo will have to do the trick since you can´t read between the lings" he said and got up.  
Now i do kinda feel dump i should had seen that coming, i turned the tv off "that dildo will stay where it is and you´ll use my dildo instead."  
"Then get you butt into the bedroom already and fill me up."  
"There´s a story for the kids" i grin "no kids dad and i love you both so much but dad was horny and wanted me to fill him up."  
"HAHA very funny but i am just as horny as you babe."  
"True and let´s go 10 seconds back in time do you want to start a family with me" i asks and we looked one another in our eyes.  
"Of course i do love i can´t believe you didn´t know that we´re been together 3 years tomorrow" he kissed me "i want everything with you okay a life together a marriage children and grandkids."  
"I can give you that but tonight i will use a condom darling" i told and he nodded.

We had a hot and amazing night and an even more amazing morning we started with morning birthday sex and now we´re lying in each other arms.  
"I love you so much darling."  
"I love you to Boo and thank you for the best awakening."  
"Anytime babe anytime and i won´t say it if you go out on a lunch date with me."  
"Deal honey and i´ll love nothing more then go out to lunch."  
"Great and how about we dress up and go dancing tonight."  
"You hate dancing Boo."  
"I know but you love it and we should do something you love since you know."  
"I´ll love too honey i would love nothing more then go dancing wow to dates in one day good work Boo."  
"You welcome Haz it´s your day after all darling."

A few minutes after cuddling Harry got up to take a shower and then i called Anne.  
"Good morning Anne you and the other´s got everything ready."  
"Morning dear yes and after lunch Jay and your sisters and i will set everything up" she told me "how are you gonna keep our boy busy" she asks.  
"We´re going out to lunch and go dancing tonight or at least that´s what he think´s."  
"Great job Boo and are you gonna you know tonight."  
"Thanks and yes i am and i´m nervous as hell."  
"No worries love you´ll do amazing just as you did so far."  
"Thank you Anne and we´re be there at 6."

We talked a bit more and then i took a shower in our other bathroom while listening to music one of my favorite songs these days are what a man gotta do by the Jonas Brothers.  
We went to lunch and ha a nice time together and somehow we ended up in the backseat in our car and had hot sex and when we came home we took a shower again to smell much nicer for tonight, we took the shower together and we had sex in the shower, we already had sex 3 time today and we´re been up somewhere between 4 till 5 hours.  
we ended up in the livingroom cuddling on the couch while watching a movie, we both know there will be no more sex for now my dick hurts so bad doe cuming so much and i know Harry´s butt is sore.  
A few hours with movies cuddling and kissing, we got ready for his birthday, i put on a classic black suite and Harry put on a beautiful purple suite and we got in our car and i began to drive.  
His surprise party starts in 15 minutes but we´re like 10 minutes away, i´d however send a quick text to Anne that we´were leaving now before i got in the car.  
When i finally pulled in and pack the car in front of the building "where are we Boo."  
"I´d promise we would go dancing and this is a new club" i told him "so let´s get in and get our groove on darling."  
He smile stupid at me "let´s get in."  
When we got in everyone and me scream SURPRISE and he had a shock so i huged him from behind and whispered "happy birthday love" in his ear before kissing his cheek.  
Then his mom came over to hug him and wish a happy birthday but it didn´t go so well he looked so pissed and just walked out and of course i walked after him.  
"Haz where are you going."  
"Home duh you know i hate my birthday."  
"Yeah i know but i wanted to celebrate you and so did your mom."  
The reason why Harry hate his birthday is because his father chose to tell them his leaving and not coming back and since his 7 year birthday Harry hasn´t celebrated it.  
"My mom knows how i feel about it."  
"When are you gonna let it go and not let that idiot ruin this day for you" he looked back me hurt "i know what happen hurt you love but it´s time for you to take your day back."  
Then out of the blue he kissed me and i was taking by surprise but i´d kiss him back "thank you honey for making this all about me and trying to make me take it back and your right i should take it back."  
We walked back in hand in hand and Harry walked up to everyone and hug them.  
Anne came over to me with a glass of wine and a smile and she handed me the glass there wasn´t her´s "you did good kid the way you make him smile is everything."  
"Thank you Anne i just love him so much" she nodded and gave me the box and we winked at each other " thank you for keeping it away from the house."  
"Thank you for ask me to keep it save till now" i put the box in my pocket till i need it "i´m so happy you ask me too ask him."

We all sat down at the table to eat, i sat between harry and my mom and then my sisters, Harry sat between me and his mom and step dad, we all had a great time eating and talk about whatever came to mind but one thing.  
Our mom´s also gave a small speak each as well as my too oldest sister´s and a few family friends, then i drank the rest of my wine and got up to the microphone.  
I clear my throat damn i´m so nervous it´s crazy but here goes all or nothing.  
"You all know i´m not one for big and long speeches but tonight i´ll make an exception" i smile "4 years ago i meet Harry and as soon as i saw him i just knew he is the one" i told and he smile "after a year of trying to ask him out he came up to me and said why haven´t you ask me out yet" they laugh a bit while i grin "then i said when you stop looking like a freaking model and make me so nervous that i can´t get the words out" i winked at him "the next day he was wearing black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt and then he said well i´m waiting Lou and then i asked will you go out with me" i smile and everyone was smiling to "3 years later here we are and now i´m about to say i love you Harry Styles you rock my world and last year when i asked you to move in with me you kissed me and told me yes" i blow Haz a kiss and took the microphone in my hand "did i happen to mention that i met this guy that rocked my world like it´s never been rocked and look what you did you got me down on my knee" Harry took both his handsup to his mouth in surprise "Harry i love you darling and the last months has been anything but easy by that i mean keeping this from you" he grin and i smirked "the last 3 years has been the best years of my life you making me happier then anyone ever has and if you´ll let me i´ll spent the rest of my life trying to make you just as happy" he smile just as i do "Harry Edward Styles will you marry me love" i smile as i took the box from my pocket and open it to reveal the ring.  
Harry got up from his sit and walked up to me and he has tears in his eyes and a smile on his mouth "Yes yes yes yes i´ll marry you honey i love you so much" i put the ring on his finger and he looked at it and smile bigger "i love it Boo it´s so me and you know me so well" i got up from the floor and we kissed.  
Our families came up to us to congratulate us with hugs and kisses, then we sat back down and Harry and i kissed a bit, i can tell his just as happy as i am and our future in our hands and ready for us.  
Harry for sure took his birthday back and won´t hate it anymore cause he´ll be thinking about us getting engaged so he´ll have a happy memory for his birthday instead of a sad one like the one his father left him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
